Ichirin No Hana
by Nilmiel
Summary: From the time she had met him she'd wanted to protect him.


_This is a royai oneshot/songfic written for a royai fanfic contest on one of my forums. The song is Ichirin no Hana, by __HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR__. Something about it screamed 'royai!' so I used it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ichirin no Hana__ nor do I own FMA. –goes to sulk in a dark corner-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It always seemed to be dark in the desert. Even when the unforgiving sun shone upon the desperate the arid land, there was always sand that blocked the light. No matter the darkness, everyone still managed to get burned. More than often the infirmaries were crowded with patients who had fallen ill with sunstroke.

It was there that she had come to know him. He was so different from everyone else there. They all had the killers eyes, but something in his had been different, an excruciating sadness that was welded into his irises. Although he was a state alchemist, one of the strongest ones at that, something about him was delicate.

_You are the only "you"_  
_There is no such thing as your replacement_  
_Don't wilt away, single flower_

He hadn't wanted to be there. She'd talked with his friend Maes about their past at the military academy. He had been full of life then, talking of the beautiful future. She couldn't say she blamed him for wishing it hadn't come to this, an orgy of blood and death, no shade, but no light either. But he stayed. He didn't leave like Major Armstrong, he remained. He had a goal to fulfill after all.

_You are like a flower_  
_That bloomed in a dark shadow_  
_Even though you're in a place you didn't wish to be,_  
_You can't move because of your roots_

She'd known who he was before, of course. Her father's prized pupil, heir to the secrets of his alchemy. But from the war, she caught glimpses of his true self. His drive to protect, desire to live, and the ultimate horror and pain of killing. But he couldn't let it show. He wouldn't be weak. Sometimes when she talked to him, she wished he would let it out. She herself wanted to scream, seeing someone else who had more hidden than she drove her to insanity.

_Just spit out your closed up feelings_

There had been a time when he had almost cried. They had been slaughtering the innocents that were left in a remnant of a city, and more blood had been shed that day than she had seen before. He'd collapsed into his tent, eyes deadened. Concerned, she'd followed him, seen him with his head buried in his hands. She wanted to hold him, reach out and take him into her arms. She couldn't let him fall apart like this. But she couldn't touch him, either.

_I'll accept all of your pain and suffering_  
_So please don't cry_  
_Please smile, single flower_

Instead she had spoken to him, calm and soft words, desperately trying to coax him back into reality. She silently promised she would protect him, help him end the evil in the country, help him on his way to the top.

_I want to become your strength_

Part of her had wished he would stay like that, defenseless. She wished solemnly that it would rain more often. She knew it was selfish, but part of her wanted him to be powerless, wanted him to be weak more often. She wished that he didn't have to be so strong always. Because when it rained, he needed her.

_I wanted to see your innocent figure_  
_That looked as if it were about to wilt, one more time_

She had kept her promise. She stayed with him as he climbed through the ranks, silently watching his back. She cried for him, risked her life for him, and berated him for exposing himself. She gave everything for him. And she would continue to do it. He'd asked her once if she would follow him. She'd smiled and asked why he was even asking. She would always protect him. She had promised.

_Even if there comes a time_  
_When the whole world becomes our enemy_  
_I'll protect you_

Today she was still beside him, even if it was from a distance. The country was collapsing around them, people were leaving, friends dying, comrades disguised in betrayal. Sometimes doubt filled her mind, but she pushed it away. There was some unspoken reason that pushed her on, pushed them on. She would continue to protect him. Whether it was love or loyalty, she would protect him.

_You are the only "you"_  
_Till now and from now on_  
_Even if there comes a time_  
_When the whole world becomes our enemy_  
_I'll protect you_  
_So don't give up, single flower_


End file.
